Dinner
by Guera Mexicana
Summary: Jack brings dinner to Sam right after Upgrades.


I think it's been like 3 years since I've written anything and I decide to come back with SG1!

Set right after "Upgrades". I don't own them, wish I could. Just for fun!

I open the pantry for the umpteenth time when I hear a knock on the door. Curious as to who it could possibly be, I easily give up my search for dinner and head to the door. I peek through the curtains and I'm surprised to see Colonel O'Neill standing outside.

"Sir? Is everything ok?"

"Of course!" He replies. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, we just left the base an hour ago."

"Yeah, I am so glad they let us go! That last mission was like being stuck in Hell." He looks around like he doesn't know what to say next. I've seen him do that before, but I'm not sure what it means. "I brought some dinner." He holds up a bag full of take out and a tray with drinks.

"I was just wondering what I should make. Come on in." I open the door all the way and allow him to pass by. "I don't know why I even bother to keep food here. I'm never home. I almost always grab something somewhere else anyway."

"I know what you mean. My fridge has take out menus inside! I just pray the menu doesn't change between my lengthy absences." He smiles and places the food on the table. "Should we be civil and use dishes or just go at it?"

"Um, let's be civil for a change! It's so rare that I get to use real dishes." I walk around to the kitchen and open my cupboards. "I'm surprised I even know where this stuff is," I laugh. When I turn around I see that he's not really paying attention. "Colonel?"

"Huh? Oh, right." His face is blank and I can't tell what he's thinking. "Would it be ok if I used your restroom?"

"Sure, first door on the right." I point towards the hall that leads to the rest of the house. He vanishes before I even finish the sentence. I wonder what's up with him, but I start dishing out the food. Chinese. One of my favorites. It looks like he picked a few different things from the menu so I put a little of everything on both of our plates. When I finish I pick up the plates and stare at the table. It's not huge, but I have no idea where we should sit. One of us on each end seems too far apart. One on the end and one just off to the side feels too close. So I finally decide on one on each side so that we can face each other without being so far apart or too close together. Perfect.

I realize it's taking him a while to return. Do I go looking for him? I don't want to interrupt anything. Just when I start towards the hall I hear the faucet turn off.

He opens the door and comes into the room. "It's ready," I tell him. But clearly he's not concerned.

"Sam," he says quietly as he stands in the open doorway.

My first name catches me off guard. "Colonel?" I answer. I am surprised he used such an informal way to address me. It's always rules and regulations for me. Not so much for him.

He takes a step closer to me and I still can't read his face. But it's soft, with a look of despair. "Sam," he says again. "This last mission wasn't hell because we were stuck on base for so long." He takes another step closer closing the already short gap between us. "It was hell because I thought I was going to lose you forever."

I stare at him in utter shock! I feel my pulse accelerate to an impossible level and force a gasp back down my throat.

"I came here tonight to tell you once and for all that I can't let that happen ever again!"

He's so close I can feel the heat from his breath. I blink, but I'm not sure I can lift the lids back up. His hand gently squeezes my own limp one. It's blazing hot and I feel the effects spread through me. I look at him, "Sir?" I barely choke it out.

"Sam."

This time it's just a whisper. His hands find my cheeks and the serene sensation calms my soul. I knew if I died right this second I would have no regrets! Without another word he eliminates the remaining space between us and I feel his lips press to mine. They're soft, warm, smooth. I'm lost in the kiss. Of all the things I've seen and felt this one certainly tops them all! Forget space travel, worm holes, time travel, all that mumbo jumbo. I'm here, kissing him. I've yearned for it for too long. My arms wrap around his shoulders and we don't stop for anything. Who needs air? I've got him. I've got the Colonel. Wait. The Colonel. What am I doing? I pull apart from him but the instant I do, I hate myself for it. It's too late. He sees my concern at once but he doesn't let go. "I know what you're thinking," he says.

"Sir, I...we can't."

"I knew you would say that." He brushes some hair from my forehead. "You don't have to worry, though. Before I came here I made sure to tell Hammond." He gives me his boyish grin.

I'm amused. "Oh, you did, huh? What exactly did you say?"

"I marched into his office and said I wasn't going to continue living this lie. I told him I was in love with you and if he didn't like it then he could do whatever the hell he wanted but I was going to come right over here and make sure I didn't loose one more second with you."

His eyes say it all. Just 2 days ago we stood across from each other with a force field between us. I thought I was going to die in an explosion created by the SG1 team to bring down Apophis' ship. I begged for him to leave me, but he wouldn't. Those eyes said it then, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to die like that. We were saved though. We remained trapped in confinement for disobeying orders until General Hammond released us. I didn't get a chance to speak to Colonel O'Neill during any of it. But he just said it.

"I love you, Samantha Carter."

Oh, he said it again! "I..." it's all i can do. I feel like a caveman trying to grunt my feelings. I swallow the lump again, look into his eyes and say, "I love you, Jack." We kiss again. Sealing the deal. It's exquisite. I feel his body against me. He caresses me like he'll never let me go. We stay like this for so long I begin to feel light headed. Reluctantly I pull back again. Just a little though. We hold each other and catch up on so much time we've lost. "What did he say after that?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, he said, 'It's about damn time,' and went back to work."

"You're kidding?"

"No," he laughs, "I swear. I didn't want him to change his mind, so I got out of there as fast as I could. The whole way over here I thought he'd call me and chew me out. I don't care, Sam. I want to be with you no matter what it costs. I realized what we have is special. I'll never take it for granted." He kisses me again, but it's quick.

"Sir..." He stops me and presses a finger to my lips.

"My name is Jack, in case you forgot." We laugh.

"I feel so silly calling you that. I think I'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will figure it all out. We've got a couple of days of leave and on Monday we can test the waters at work. Knowing you, we'll be just fine!"

"Yes, me and my strict military ethics."

"Now, I seem to recall I brought some dinner. I'm starving."


End file.
